la chatonne au bois dormant
by ryu-kuma
Summary: parodie de la belle au bois dormant avec les perso de tokyo mew mew


Titre : la chatonne au bois dormant

Disclaimer : rien est a moi

Genre: humour/romance

Pairing: je les pas poster dans ryou/ichigo

0o0o0o0

_kuma:bon sa tourne _

_Ichigo:je proteste 0_

_kuma:quoi qu'est qu'il y'a ?--'si tu veut que se soit massaya le prince et kishu la fée tu peut toujours rêver_

_Ichigo:mais _

_kuma:tais toi et fais ton boulot _

Il était une fois un grand royaume nommé japon,se royaume était dirigé par un couple de souverains très gentille et juste. Ses souverains s'appelait pai et letatsu ,il était très heureux leur peuple les aimait vraiment beaucoup,la seule chose qui leur manquait était un héritier a qui ils pouvait donner tout leur amour .Un beau jour leur espoir furent récompenser,ils eurent une magnifique petite fille aux yeux bruns,ils l'appelèrent ichigo . Pour célébrer cet événement ils envoyèrent des invitations a toutes les fées qu'ils connaissait sauf une . Le jour de la fête arriva a grand pas tout les nobles et paysans furent présent.

Le moment que tous attendait arriva les bonnes fées s'approchèrent et……

_Zakuro:hors de question _

_kuma:de quoi ?0.0 je te comprend pas tu as un bon rôle et tu te plains pourquoi ?_

_Zakuro:tu vois la robe que tu me fais mettre _

_kuma:je la décrirais pas et les lecteur peuvent pas voir t'inquiète _

_Zakuro:j'espère pour toi _

_Pai :je te ferais remarqué que elle peut contrôler ton corps donc c'est nous qui sommes en état de faiblesse _

_Zakuro:merde _

Bon je reprend Le moment que tous attendait arriva enfin les trois bonne fées s'approchèrent du berceau de l'enfant,et lui donnèrent un don

Keiichiro:je lui fais don d'une superbe voix

minto:je lui fais don d'une agilité et d'une rapidité digne d'un chat

Zakuro:je lui fait don …….

Elle fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître un jeune garçon tout moche

_Massaya:pourquoi moi _

_kuma:vous en avez pas marre de m'interrompre -_-'_

_Massaya:c'est pas sa mais pourquoi tu dit que je suis moche =(_

_Kishu:parce que c'est le cas _

_Ichigo:même pas vrai 0_

_kuma et kishu:oh si _

_Pai:mais kuma pourquoi il réagit comme sa?ta même pas dit que c'était lui_

_Kuma:ah le con il c'est trahit tout seul xD_

_Massaya:reprend l'histoire_

_Kuma:ok c'est pas que je t'obéit mais faut la finir un jour cette histoire _

Alors j'en était ou *relis son script* ah voila alors

Alors que tous horrifié par la laideur de l'intrus la reine le reconnu aussitôt et lui parla

Letatsu:sorcier massaya quel bon vent vous amène

Massaya:j'ai entendu dire que vous avez préparer une fête dit-il de sa voix horrible pour tout les inviter

Pai:veuille nous escuser mais nous avions ouïe dire que vous haïssiez les fêtes

Massaya:je hais encore plus que l'on m'ignore et pur cela que je jette une malédiction sur ce sale mioche

Pai:c'est une fille crétin -_-''''''

Massaya:ah 0.0 ben je jette une malédiction sur cette mioche au jour de ses 18 ans elle se piqueras le doigt avec un fuseau et mourra MUAAAAAAAAH (rire qui doit faire peur mais qui fais surtout pitié)

Et il parti en POUF avec plein de fumée le problème c'est qu'on l'entend descendre les escaliers comme un ours peut-être pire

_Massaya:t'en a pas marre de t'acharner sur moi T_T_

_Kuma:tu na rien vu sa ne fait que commencer ^^ _

_Massaya:pauvre de moi T_T_

Kikki:Alors que tout le monde commençait a pleurnicher la fée zakuro rappela sa présence

Zakuro:je n'est toujours pas donner mon don

Letatsu:est-ce que cela veut dire que tu peut empêcher la malédiction ?

Zakuro:lorsque tu aura 18 ans tu te piqueras le doigt sur un fuseau mais tu ne mourras pas-tu t'endormiras juste jusqu'au jour ou un beau et désintéresser prince viendra la sauver . *o*

Bon vu que comme j'ai la flemme et que j'ai MA propre machine a voyager dans le temps on va faire un saut 18 ans plus tard

Ichigo:maman

_Ichigo:sa me fais bizarre de dire sa a letatsu _

_Kishu:ben pourquoi ?_

_Letatsu:on a le même âge _

_Kuma:*voix très calme qui tétanise de peur*reprenez votre place plus vite que sa avant que je vous tue n'oubliez pas que je suis de l'akatsuki _

Ichigo:maman je peut aller jouer dehors ^^

Letatsu:bien sur mais ne te perd pas ^^ (le jardin est très grand ils doit bien faire 1 km)

Ichigo:je suis pas une petite fille

Pai:de quoi tu parle la semaine dernière encore tu t'es perdu (gomen ichigo j'ai rien contre toi c'est juste que j'avais envy de marquer sa)

Ichigo:même pas vrai xP

Elle partit en courant dans le jardin et commença a rêvasser et comme on s'en doute elle se perdit et se piqua a un …ouais bon a se que le vieux moche a dit

Ce fut son père qui la retrouva et,qui la mit dans son lit a baldaquin il eut a peine le temps de retourner dans la salle du trône pour annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle a sa femme que tout le château fut endormi par la fée keiichiro.

Bon on recommence a utiliser la machine et on se retrouve cent ans plus tard de ronces ayant poussé tout autour du château . On retrouve un beau prince qui arrive ayant entendu parler d'une légende et qu'il y croit,enfin dès que sa parle de belle fille il y croit celle-ci aurait été maudite a la naissance par un thon (pour préciser un vieux truc tout moche pas le poisson)mais sauvé par une des trois bonne fée qui était invitée et que depuis 100 ans elle attend un baiser d'un beau ,valeureux ,courageux et patient - pour supporter ses crise de colère encore légendaire 100 ans plus tard- prince.

_Ichigo:QUOI è_é_

_Kuma:ben quoi c'est vrai t'es colères sont terrifiantes moins que celle de sakura mais quand même _

_é_è_

_Ichigo:et puis laisse tomber _

_Kuma:bien ^^_

Grâce a ses saiks il réussi a se frayer un chemin mais c'en sans compter l'effroyable dragon aux écaille jaune et aux yeux bleus le très célèbre de part son ridicule: ryou

_Ryou:QUOI è_é COMMENT SA SE FAIT ? _

_Kuma*air innocent*ben quoi t'es bien blond aux yeux bleus non _

_Massaya:pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui trinque ^^_

_Kuma:patience ton tour viendra _

_Massaya:eh merde reprend ton histoire _

Ils se battirent férocement jusqu'à ce que la fée taruto lui propose qu'il les laisser passer en échangé de photo d'ichigo sous la douche que l'auteur se dépêche de confisquer et de brûler dès qu'il arrivent près du château .ichigo est a kishu non mais è_é . Après maintes et maintes péripétie tellement pationante que je ne les raconterait pas ils arrivèrent a la chambre de la princesse qui dormait tranquillement entouré de tout ses chats il tomba tout de suite sous le charme de cette princesse qui semblait si douce,si belle et aussi fragile que de la porcelaine tellement fragile qu'il voulait passer sa vie a la protéger

_Toute les fille:ooooooooooooooooooooooh _

_Pai:le pire c'est se qu'il pense réellement _

_Zakuro:sort avec lui _

_Minto: il _

_Letatsu:est _

_Ichigo:si romantique*soupir*_

_Kishu:eh eh pour une fois ^^ _

Mais il y avait un autre homme assis de l'autre côté du lit après lui avoir envoyer une boules d'énergie qui le fit valser a des centaines de km il s'assit a son tour et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvre de la belle qui ouvrit doucement.

Ichigo:je suis au paradis je vois un ange

_Massaya:0.0_

_Kuma:c'est pas moi qui la écrit c'est ichigo_

_Massaya:ichigo 0.0 _

_Ichigo:mais t'a lu ce qu'il a écrit avant c'en si ……………si _

_Zakuro:romantique _

_Ichigo:il méritait bien sa _

_Kuma:qu'Est-ce que t'en as foutre de toute façon dans toute les fic que je vais faire kishu seras avec ichigo_

_Massaya:saleté_

Kishu:non,vous n'étés pas au paradis superbe princesse mais dans votre royaume

Ichigo:oh et qui êtes vous ?

Kishu:kishu prince du royaume voisin ^^

Ichigo:voulez vous m'épouser ?

BAM

_Kishu:ouille _

_kuma pour ceux qui ont pas compris la question la tellement surpris qu'il en est tomber du lit xD euh on recommence mais a l'envers ok _

_Ichigo:ok _

Kishu:voulez vous m'épouser splendide princesse ?

Ichigo:avec plaisir

_Il eurent beaucoup de enfant pour le plus grand plaisir de kishu et vivrent très heureux pendant très longtemps maintenant je rend la plume et je me casse parce que pour les le mon c'est bien mais moi j'aime pas trop en faire donc on ne le verra pas ciao et a la prochaine _


End file.
